


Through the Glass

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Billy got to go see the mermaids.





	Through the Glass

Everyone was excited. 

Who wouldn’t be? 

The found mermaids! 

They existed! 

After a long while, a few years of everyone wanting to know how they were doing there had been a place built so everyone could go see them. Near the capital, of course, some kind of place opened like an aquarium where anyone could come eat, play, enjoy rides, as shows went on throughout the day with the mers. 

Anyone who saw them said it was amazing. 

Today was the day that they were going to see them. Billy had been with a new foster family that had gotten tickets and invited him to go. He was so excited! As they got their number called out that the next show was starting. 

They headed to their seats seeing the large pool. It must have been the biggest thing that Billy had ever seen. Sitting down in his seat he looked around as trainers came out. Dancing in his seat he grinned as they opened the gate and some mers came out. 

“WOW!” Billy gasped as he saw four different sized Mers. “Look at that!” 

His forster family cheered as the show went on. After the show, they had a few minutes where a couple of lucky ticket holders could go up to a small platform and throw a fish into the water. As the tickets were called out, only five people would be lucky enough to go. 

After the four one called out billy was doubting that it was going to happen when his ticket number was called out. Jumping up Billy ran down down the steps as fast as he could Billy got the stage, the rope they had there to stop anyone from getting closer, the platform just there to stand off when Billy’s jumped onto the box his shoes became slippery and he slid off fast ontot he water edge and took the five feet fall into the tank. 

Shocked sounds came from the people that turned itnto screams as the four mermaids who had each fish came to see what fell in. Security held back the forst family as they tired to save Billy who was splahing around. 

“He can’t swim!” One of them yelled. 

A trainer put a poll into the water trying to get the kid to hold on when the boy when under.

Billy was struggling when he went still eyes wide as he held his breath. Around him where the mermaids! Er, mermen? They were all male and all of them didn't’ seem to want to eat him but they just watched him for a second. 

One had a deep bluetail, a friendly smile, the other looked indifferent, bigger than the others with some white bangs and a crimson tail. The third one was small, he smiled at him with big baby blue eyes and his tail was a lighter red and the last one looked a bit aggravated arms crossed, the tail a dark gray it almost looked black. 

Suddenly one of them grabbed his hand and he panics before they all moved together following as they brought him up tot he surface when it went dead silent. Gasping Billy looked around and waved. 

They helped him to the side of the tank helping to push him up the clawed hands were careful not to hurt him. Looking back he waved as they went back into the water. Suddenly the place erupted into voices questioning what happened 

“Billy!” 

He was snagged up by his partens whisked away. 

\--

A few weeks later after everything died down, a lot of people wanted to talk to him about what happened when he was in the water. He told them that they were nice, they hadn’t hurt him at all! 

He was even invited back to get a front-row seat! This time they got to sit close to watch the show as the mers preformed. When the four of them went to do a trick one was missing. Soon a face peeked over the side of the tank watching him. Baby blue eyes. The third one, Billy thought. He smiled. 

“Hi!” 

The eyes stared at him and since the mers face was covered by the side of the pool, Billy just started talking to him while the trainer was trying to get him to go back when the other three seemed to notice. 

Soon the four of them just watched Billy and seemed to be having a conversation amongst themselves. 

“Okay, okay,” A trainer with a pole trying to push the four of them away from the family. “Come on, go back, shoo!” 

“Uh, I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Billy said because people were watching. “Be right back.” 

When he stood up to leave walking down they started to follow him. Uh-oh. Stopping he looked down seeing the water stop as well. Walking again the water started to move again. Jogging a little he suddenly realized they were going to try and follow him. 

Once he got into the hallway Billy sighed hoping they’d go back to the show. After a few minutes of standing there, he came back seeing trainers trying to using pole snags to get the mers to move. 

Feeling awkward Billy headed back to his seat as two of them followed him and then just stuck by the wall. He just sat there smiling until someone came out asking them to leave since they seemed to distract the mers. 

Disappointed and slightly relieved to go Billy sighed as they headed out to the Exit. When they got there he felt something ripple. Looking over he paused. 

‘Set us free’

“Did you guys hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

‘Set us free’

Looking back Billy paused before shaking his head. “I thought I heard something is all. Uh, yeah let’s go…” 

As they continued to walk away Billy couldn’t take the feeling that something was happening. Looking back over he paused seeing one of their eyes peeking over looking at him before being moved away. 

‘Set us free’

“You folks can go out this way,” The owner opened the door. “It’s faster,”

“Thanks,” 

Walking down Billy could see the tank and how far down it stretched. Suddenly the mers were floating down following them again as they got to the bottom of the stairs. They suddenly seemed to be excited about this rushing towards the end of the tank point frantically tot he button that was set for emergencies. 

They looked at him.

‘Set us free!’

‘Set us free!’

It was getting faster and more frantic. 

‘Set us free!

‘SET US FREE!’ 

The words were being more and more desperate. Getting closer he looked as they had to stop right before they left. Billy looked back feeling something twist in his stomach. He felt like something was going to happen to them. As they got the door he paused and looked back slipping away he walked up tot he tank as all of them looked at him. 

‘Set us free!’

Looking over at the emergency button Billy slowly reached over. 

“HEY, KID! STOP!” 

It was too late Billy pushed the button as the alarms sounded. Suddenly the tank had a few opening, water draining, the four of them swam around excitedly as vents opened. More screaming as the floor started to flood. Jumping back Billy realized that what he opened was filling up the lower floor of the place and exit! 

Suddenly there was a rush of water pushing him out the door. This place was built next to the ocean, of course, what with them need fresh seawater all the time and Billy held his breath as he was pulled under. For a second he thought it was the water when he felt a hand on his wrists. 

The clawed hand refused to let him go as he struggled for air. 

The last thing he remembered was them pulling him into the shallow of the ocean and then everything was hard to breathe, the water got colder and right before he passed out he could see their outlines looking him and soon a larger outline appeared before the world when silent.


End file.
